Intacto
by ktaa22
Summary: One-Shot.Yo solo tenía una máscara, mi mejor amigo era lo que quedaba y ya no estaba conmigo. El sentimiento estaba intacto ¿Qué otra salida me quedaba? TODOS HUMANOS


"_Su retrato sigue allí, donde lo dejé ese último día. Su mirada todavía se clava en la mía y mis ojos no dejan de sollozar cada momento que tengo que pasar sabiendo que él ya no existe. El simple recuerdo de mi pasado me hace sentir en la nada, en la ausencia de todo, no soy nada y a la vez todo porque sin mi razón para vivir ya no queda vida pero si queda muerte a su alrededor. Es egoísta, lo se, también se que lastimo a las personas con mi actitud, pero es que nadie lo comprende y realmente eso me molesta a tal punto que me lastimo solo a mi misma, pero volvemos a la misma soy tan terca que no me cabe en la cabeza cualquier otra cosa que yo no tenga clara, aunque eso me juegue en contra. _

_ Fui una ilusa al no darme cuenta de mi situación en el debido momento, pero espero que sepan respetar mi decisión__, para cuando sabía cuál era la razón de mi vida, esta ya se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro y lo único que hacia yo era gastar energía tratando de hacer andar a un cadáver viviente. Sin pies y sin manos, sus herramientas más importantes se habían ido y no había vuelta atrás, no esta vez lamentablemente…"_

Reneé Swan dejó escapar una lágrima al conocer todo lo que pensaba su hija, nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan profunda. Pero tampoco era el momento en el que quería conocer verdaderamente a su hija. Jamás habían tenido un lazo madre-hija muy estrecho por ende la confianza entre ellas no fluía muy libremente. Justo ese momento, en el que Bella, _su_ Bella se encontraba en ese estado, tuvo que escoger para sincerarse con su madre.

La tristeza era tan evidente que hasta incluso se podría palpar. Su antiguo amigo, Jacob, no dejaba entrever una mínima gota de melancolía, solo culpabilidad, al estar con ella los últimos momentos de su vida y no haber podido predecir sus _estúpidos_ actos. No lo entendía, ni le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que su mejor amiga se hubiera matado por su peor enemigo.

El resto del velatorio transcurrió muy calmadamente. Isabella Swan, mejor dicho, Bella, era muy querida en Forks y eso se hacía notar. La gente que había ido estaba realmente pasmada ante la idea de que una adolescente de diecisiete años hubiera podido describir tan bien lo que le pasaba. Sorprendía aún más al ver las calificaciones mediocres que tenía en cada trimestre.

-¿Ahora que haremos Charlie?- Preguntó Reneé mientras se acercaba al jefe de policía Swan.

-Realmente Reneé, no tengo la menor idea. Si hubiéramos podido comprender mejor a nuestra hija probablemente no estaríamos aquí.- Ahora la madre de la difunta le daba la espalda al padre pasando sus dedos por un cuaderno rojo con un candado en el centro. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer tratando de no derramar lagrima alguna, si eso fuera posible. No había podido terminar con la carta de despedida, pero necesitaba saber que pensaba su hija por ello fue directo a su diario, ahora con la cerradura falseada, las memorias de una joven que había sufrido mucho se podrían leer y comprender sin más que decodificar la pobre caligrafía de ella.

Un viento helado corrió a través de la ventana que daba directo al libro y movió sus hojas hasta posicionarlas de tal manera que queradan en la última confesión y la más larga…

_"Querido Diario: Tantas veces puse esta frase al principio de mis confesiones pero nunca capto el concepto completo, hoy más que nunca necesito a alguien querido, no a ti, algo es algo y necesito alguien con quién hablar y confesar lo que pasó realmente esa noche. Antes de dejar mi calvario debo dejar plasmado todo lo que sucedió._

_ Todo comenzó cuando tenía cinco años, más exactamente el día que comenzaría el colegio. Yo estaba realmente asustada y más cuando entré al aula y todos me miraban despectivamente. Solo una persona me habló, Edward, él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo desde ese momento. Junto con él, toda su familia se unió al grupo. Era muy divertido pasar nuestros días de niñez juntos._

_ Los años pasaron y al entrar en secundaria cambié un montón. Me convertí en la animadora creída super popular y sin querer dejé de lado a mis verdaderos amigos. El único que seguía viéndome pero en secreto era Edward, siempre fiel, tenía que aguantarse mis ataques de histeria. _

_ El problema en sí, comenzó tres meses antes del accidente, cuando él me contó que estaba saliendo con Tanya. Siempre había sentido cierta atracción hacia Edward, pero nunca se lo había confesado por miedo a arruinar nuestra maravillosa amistad. Entonces, decidí ponerlo celoso con Jake. No es que fuera de ese tipo de personas que usan a los demás, sino es que no podía soportar verlo besuqueándose con la rubia tarada de Tanya. Jake acepto contento, después de todo el también era mi mejor amigo._

_ Al principio nuestros "romances" iban sobre ruedas, sin más que alguna mirada teñida de verde celos o algun gruñido formulado accidentalmente. Pero las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, y mi relación con Edward iba de mal en peor, por ello decidí aclarar todo__, de todos modos ya no había amistad de por medio. Planeaba hacer esto luego de la fiesta que iba a dar Jessica, o como prefiero decirle la no rubia, pero tarada._

_ El problema se genero justamente antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar con él durante la fiesta. Al parecer a Edward le había parecido lindo (nótese el sarcasmo) embriagarse hasta la medula, y como siempre todos los que se hacían llamar sus amigos desaparecían justo en ese momento, por lo cuál decidí ayudarlo y dejar nuestra charla pendiente para otro día, después de todo si hablábamos ese día a la mañana siguiente no sabría ni su nombre. Aún recuerdo ese diálogo con el y mis ojos se humedecen al sentir el olor a tequila que emanaba su aliento contra mi boca._

_-¿Qué sucede Bella?¿Te ha dejado ese tal Jacob?-Había dicho con un sarcasmo notable._

_-Edward, necesito hablar contigo, este no es el mejor momento, pero no me odies, por favor. Yo…- Necesitaba soltarlo pero no podía, era demasiada presión ¿y si no sentía lo mismo que yo?-…Te necesito-Logré decir con un resoplido finalmente._

_-Jajaja, no me hagas reír Bella, ya se que siempre me usaste y si vienes ahora a mí es porque necesitas algo- Debía confesárselo ahora, sino no sabía en que momento hacerlo._

_-Si, necesito algo…-_

_-dime, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Dinero? ¿Un autógrafo?- Su estado de ebriedad se hacía notar demasiado, había estado creyendo que era una superestrella toda la noche y por eso le daba autógrafos a cada persona que pasara al lado suyo._

_-Te necesito a ti- al fin lo confesé, le dije lo que necesitaba._

_-Ya tienes a Jacob, no intentes jugar a dos puntas Bella- Dijo con una cara de disgusto y un aliento a alcohol inbancable que se acercaba más y más a mi cara. No lo resistí y lo besé, fue le beso más tierno de mi vida, aunque el estaba borracho lo correspondió y su lengua danzaba sin fin con la mía, dejándome en las nubes. Pero nada es perfecto, y si lo es, algo lo tiene que arruinar. Así que allí estaba yo besando al amor de mi vida y justo tenía que entrar Jake a arruinar todo._

_-Bella,¿Qué haces?- Jacob a la orden para arruinar cada momento mágico._

_-por favor Jake, entiendeme tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.- Dije con tono se súplica._

_-Si, ya lo creo. Pero no cuentes conmigo para ello si lo único que te sirvo es para usarme y desquitarte.- y se fue vestido de furia._

_-Bella, no juegues conmigo.- Un suspiro y Edward, mi Edward se había encaminado a su volvo plateado._

_-Edward, no. Yo no juego contigo, solo quería darte celos.- __Escúpelo Bella! –__ Te amo Edward, Te amo demasiado como jamás lo hice.-_

_-No me causa gracia querida realmente te amaba- Se subió al auto. Dejándome pasmada con sus palabras._

_-¡Edward! No puedes conducir en ese estado- Y esa es la última palabra que le dije a mi amado, suena cursi, ya se, pero es lo que realmente siento y no tengo palabras para describirlo._

_ Tres horas más tarde, en mi casa ahogándome con helado y viendo "La boda de mi mejor amigo" , me enteré de su accidente y de que Edward había muerto._

_ No es el hecho de llorar lo que me da rabia ni de que esté ahora derramando una lágrima, sino que de no haberme dado cuenta de todo antes, no hubiera habido accidente ni Edward borracho. El funeral fui casi un suicidio para mi, el pensar que toda su belleza podría morir era imposible, incluso como cadáver era hermoso. _

_ La angustia todavía me visita a la noche y las lágrimas todavía humedecen mis mejillas __por las mañanas. Por eso no encuentro salida alguna más que la esperanza de encontrarlo en otra vida, pero no puedo esperar. Necesito verlo ahora mismo, necesito ver a Jake, despedirme y luego, hay muchas maneras de luego, una daga, saltar de un edificio, veneno entre otras. Ya veré que hacer._

_ Así que este es un adiós definitivo diario, a partir de hoy no seré más Isabella Marie Swan, no seré nada, más bien aceptaré que no soy nada. Porque he dejado de existir con mi mejor amigo. Su alma arrastró la mía junto con él y es inútil pelear por algo que ya no vive junto a mí._

_Isabella Swan(1993 – 2010) Cambio y fuera…"_

La cara de Reneé no tenía precio, debía hablar con Jake rápido para saber como pasó su Bella los últimos momentos de su vida. Pero fuese como fuese su final, por lo menos estaba segura de que su hija se había ido junto con su amigo.

Su paso se volvía más y más pesado con cada talón apollado en el duro piso de mármol, sus tacos resonaban en toda la sala.

-Jacob…- Logró pronunciar antes de que se le quebrara la voz y una suave pero notable gota de agua salió de su ojo derecho.

-Diga señora Swan. – Jake se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Renné Swan, aunque era la madre de su mejor amiga, jamás había oído palabra alguna salir de los labios de la señora.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Su cara era todo un poema épico, lleno de ira, frustración, felicidad e intriga.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- no sabía que le podría preguntar Reneé, a estas instancias su estado anímico era muy frágil y se podía resquebrajar con una simple palabra.

-Es sobre Bella.- La señora Swan dijo preocupadamente no obstante ella después de su confesión logró conocerla tanto como su fiel amigo, su diario, y es que ese era su cometido luego de tantos años de convivir, se terminó convirtiendo en su verdadera madre, la que realmente te conoce…

Catalina Mas


End file.
